User talk:Airbellum
Re: stuff on your page # "isnt till death cancelled" - I really don't know. # "your page if some what funny" - Thanks, if you check my talk, you will see that other people thinks that as well. # Diehard Guy 12:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. To answer your question, just add this on the top of your page: ' ' You can choose your own colors. And Deltaneos or any other administrator can lock your page if you request it. The Horror'Speak if you dare 13:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) User page protection It's never been vandalised. There's no real need to protect it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : Nice user page. BTW, did you vote on my poll? Also, nice GB deck. --Blue-Eyes ::Change the colors plz. The Horror'Speak if you dare 16:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE:deck I usually use BESD as an equip monster that my opponent can't revive or use against me, thus he is usually a card I will discard if I so choose. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol, nice user page, especially the youtube video. Didn't know you can customize your page like that. Anyone is allowed to do that?--Xsamuraizx 03:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'll just use your user page as an example then, learning by reading the codes if you don't mind. Blimp.. lol--Xsamuraizx 18:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Competition * I noticed that you would like to take part in a competition. Runer and I have another taking place this upcoming week, but I would be glad to oppose you the following week. If you would like to accept, leave a message on my talk page, and at the end of my next competition I'll give you the details of how it works. Messengerofthedark 05:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :Ok, first we must agree on a certain set of cards or a specific set of archetypes. EX. Runer and I are using an archetype from the Duel Terminal series. (Don't tell anyone) Second, we set up a time period that we can make the deck; Runer and I are using this weekend. Then we set up a forum for a week where we post our decks and people vote. Messengerofthedark 06:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::You do not have to have the cards. I live in America (I'm not sure where you are from though), but I used a card that was exclusive to Japan, and hasn't come out yet. Naturia has been taken by Runer in our current competition. I am using the Fiend Roaring Deities, again, don't tell. So do you want to use Duel Terminal archetypes as well? Messengerofthedark 06:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :::For time frame, you can have all week to build your deck, but I may not begin with mine until nearly the end of the week, just out of necessity and habit. We can post our forum/decks after next weekend, when my current competition with Runer ends. I will use the Allies of Justice for my deck in our competition. Good luck! Messengerofthedark 06:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::::Yes, you may change it. Messengerofthedark 08:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark *Oh, it was just Runer and myself. You and I are slated for next week (the next competition). It could be too difficult for others if there were three decks, so we keep it simple. The only reason I said not to use Naturia was because we don't want repeat deck themes. It could end up with one person winning because they already saw the other one. Messengerofthedark 20:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark RE: naruto :I think they have either cancelled it, or stuck in a rerun loop. I dislike watching my anime in english (lol), so I go to Instantz.net and watched subbed episodes of my favorite anime. For manga, I visit OneManga.com. :If you hate the many Naruto filler arcs, read the manga. OneManga.com has it uploaded. It is also far ahead of the anime, so, if you can tell me where you left off in the series (Naruto), I can tell you where to start reading. Everything on these sites can be read in English. Also, if you have any questions, ask me on my home page. --Blue-Eyes 2 Days! *Just a reminder, there are two days until our competition kicks off. If there are any changes you would like to make to your deck, you had better get them in! Messengerofthedark 03:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark *"i accept.can you just give me a few details and what not.--Airbellum 05:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) okay one question do you have to have the physical cards or you just choose the card? and i want genex if i cant get that one can i get naturia or jurak.whats the time frame for creating the deck?--Airbellum okay so that means i get genex.also what is the time frame for the deck planning 30 minutes, 1 day i dont know. can i change from genex to jurak.--Airbellum 08:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) um, motd was i suppose to be in the competition or was it just you and runner.--Airbellum 10:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) " There you go. Messengerofthedark 04:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Decks for deletion It's the idea of allowing articles that are any name or mechanic followed by the word "Deck" that is being reconsidered. Assault Mode Deck just happens to be the first one where the discussion on the matter took place. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest *I have added you as a contestant on the Deck Contest forum, where we have moved our competitions. This is because you have either asked to be in one, or have previously participated. Please check the Overview page to see the rules and new format (they really haven't changed, just commenting structure) Thanks, Messengerofthedark 17:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :I'll just add the forum later for our competition. Messengerofthedark 18:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::The overview page has all of the rules, but if some things are still unclear, I'll make those changes. Messengerofthedark 18:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :::I checked, and the rules say that it does accept OCG cards. Messengerofthedark 19:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Finally. You agree! Stratos has absolutely no reason to be limited! Otherwise, Hero decks would still be popular. Vehicroidsrage 04:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Topic Response *Yes, I do consider humans as animals, but I would rather not allow the use of ourselves for the Contest. I'm stressing this because I want to promote some creativity. That's all. --E-Dizzle 04:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Confirmation * This is to confirm that you are a part of the Animal Deck Contest. Remember, it has to be focused on a certain animal, & it must be posted on the WDC by next Wednesday. Good Luck! --E-Dizzle 05:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Look above. --E-Dizzle 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Page? what page? did you mean the rulingtest? --hanmac Polymerization (right?) You tried doing what? Giving the 2 "Polymerization" cards the same article? The reason they have seperate articles is because they have different numbers (the one in the bottom left of the card). Same with "Dark Magician" and the Arkana version. I'm not entirely in favour of them having seperate articles either. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Gladiator Beasts (--Guilsperm)) alright well i made the deck like i said the spells and traps are different by like 5 cards but our monsters are identical. It really works out good! i realised that GLADs how some really long turns. With my BlackWings i just dump my hand to the field in like the first turn. Well thanks yo hey did you consider than those cards cost a lot and that im waiting for the new sneak peak and i dont have a lot of money come on im 13 --Blackwingggys 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) re re yo you commented on my blackwing deck help--Blackwingggys 22:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) duels hey dude want to duel on the IRC?Blackwingggys 15:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Your deck I counted 19 monsters, 10 spells, 10 traps. Missing a card?--Xsamuraizx 03:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) IRC :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. Blackwingggys 03:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) but not know it 10:oopm WDC 4 I thought you'd win. Great deck, though. Please keep competing, because we all want the ever-so-needed competition. Keep up the good work. :Um, no. You get Makyura for WDC6. At least, if you submit right now. Runer5h 03:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Same here. What deck are you looking at? I'm making empty jar with 3 Cyber Jars. Things will get broken lol. :I saw. Well, if BEWK does a Cyber Jar deck we'll be all set before 8 hours have gone by. Runer5h 03:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :No. I want the decks to be posted as close to the due date as possible. Runer5h 03:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Good idea. Runer5h 16:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h --Sorry,but no.UltraSynchron and I are communicating in Filipino language.Just shared it. Jampong 08:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --what do you want?a duel? Jampong 08:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --Game on!!!Let's play in the Duel Terminal. Jampong 08:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay,it's 5pm here in the Philippines,and I'm too busy tomorrow.But I'll set up the place,and I'll just wait for you there,maybe on Wednesday,because it's Monday Here. Jampong 08:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --okay,i'll just set the dueling place at Duel Terminal,post your deck,okay?I'll wait for you. Jampong 09:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) GB deck It's a good deck you have there, maybe 3x laquari is slightly too much, i would personally go for 2. RE:__________ Great idea! Thank you alot. Is there anything I can help you with? Yes --It's hard,but it works like that.I can't duel in the IRC Channel,because our computer doesn't have any plug-ins or whatever they call it. Jampong 09:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay.Just go to the page. Jampong 09:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC)